Did You Hear?
by Madin456
Summary: "Don't forget, okay? It's a date!" In which Petra drags Levi around and shows him the true meaning of Valentine's Day. Levitra. AU.


**Summary: **"Don't forget, okay? It's a date!" In which Petra drags Levi around and shows him the true meaning of Valentine's Day. Levitra.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

Did You Hear?

Petra is a loner.

She knows that, but she doesn't particularly mind. After all, she just transferred to this school and it takes time to make friends and she's always been shy when talking to someone for the first time, even though she would end up blabbing on and on about nonsense when she got to know someone better. She is usually "the kid" that doesn't talk to anyone unless necessary; it's not that she doesn't _want_ to communicate, but she always ends up making a fool of herself, so she tries to stay more introverted.

Although Petra may not talk to many people, she is observant.

She notices the girl with dark, brown hair who sits in front of her, the one that is so passionate about science that some of the other kids call her "crazy"; but Petra knows that there is a serious side to the girl who genuinely loves the subject. She notices the boy who sits at the very front of the classroom, always listening attentively and raising his hand to answer questions when he doesn't actually know the answer, and everyone thinks that he's a complete idiot because he makes a fool of himself every time, but Petra can tell that he tries harder than anyone else.

And finally, she notices the boy who sits by the window, the one with short, straight black hair and sharp, almost intimidating eyes. He never really seems happy, always wearing a disapproving frown on his face, always avoiding conversation with the other students. But the boy twirling his pencil between his fingers carelessly is nothing like Petra; he may isolate himself from the rest of the class, but he is by far the most popular kid in their grade.

Despite his cold exterior, he has a bunch of friends and all the girls follow after him like lost puppies. The females in Petra's class all love him for one reason or another—looks, intelligence, a challenge. And on this particular day, they all get a chance to ask him out, to shove boxes of chocolate into his arms forcibly, to potentially become the boy's _girlfriend_.

But Petra doesn't care. Really, she doesn't. She hardly knows him and they've never really talked before, but she does sort of feel bad for him because from her angle, the boy looks frustrated and irritated and _annoyed_ and the girls just won't leave him alone.

So she pushes her chair back, stands up, and makes her way over to him.

* * *

"Levi," Petra says, her breath choppy after fighting her way through the crowd that had gathered around the boy's desk. "The principal is calling for you. He says it's urgent."

The boy ignores the rest of the girls who are trying to get his attention and looks straight at Petra for a few seconds before nodding stiffly and getting up, pushing past the crowd and walks out the door. Petra follows him out, shutting the door behind her so that the rest of her classmates won't be able to come after them and grins at Levi.

"You're welcome," she winks at him.

Levi blinks. "Tch. I didn't need your help."

Petra laughs lightly. "Come on, don't sound so gloomy! I'm not one of those girls who drool over you all the time, so don't worry. Plus, it _is_ Valentine's Day tomorrow, so you should change your attitude before you infect everyone with your sullen mood."

"I never understood why people got so worked up over such a stupid holiday..." Levi sighs. "It's all just hearts and cookies and pink and—"

"—and _love_, Levi." For the first time, Petra finds herself looking at the boy in the eye, but she doesn't feel intimidated at all; instead, the only thing she can focus on is that he has forgotten about one of the most important things in life. "Love for your family and friends; not just relationships. That's it, I'm going to show you what Valentine's Day really means tomorrow."

He arches an eyebrow at her. "I thought you weren't one of those girls?"

Petra blinks. "Oh, don't think I'm doing it for _you_. I just want to bring back the true spirit of Valentine's Day." She starts to walk away from him and then stops. "Don't forget, okay? It's a date!"

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_Levi actually accepted a Valentine's proposal this year!"_

* * *

Levi doesn't know why he's going to meet up with Petra.

It's a Saturday and the sun is shining brightly in the sky. As Levi opens his front door, a gentle breeze blows by and he shivers a little in his jacket because although it's February and spring should be on its way, it's still cold as hell and none of the chirping birds, the newly emerged butterflies, the little kids playing in the park, or even the green grass and flowers that are finally beginning to poke out of the ground can change that fact. All in all, Levi is wasting a perfect day to stay inside.

But as much as he would like to stop, turn on his heels, and walk back into his house where it's warm, he doesn't. He continues walking deeper into the city until he finally reaches their meeting place, only to glance down at his watch and realize that he's half an hour early. Damn it.

Levi walks across the street and leans on one of the buildings, stuffing his hands into his pockets and pulls up his scarf in attempt to stay warm. He watches people walk by him, most of them couples who are out to celebrate Valentine's day, and he feels really out-of-place here because he's never had a girlfriend before, much less a date. Eventually, he finds his eyelids growing heavy and he ends up falling asleep until he hears someone call out to him.

"Levi!" He jolts awake to see Petra walking towards him from the other side of the street, waving. "Sorry, did you have to wait long?"

_Yes,_ he thinks. _I've been waiting here for almost an hour. _But what comes out is: "No, I just got here."

He doesn't know why he lied.

"Oh, good. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Home," Levi mumbles.

Petra ignores him. "Well, we can't stand here forever. Come on, I know just where to go."

She runs ahead of him, almost straight into an approaching car. A blaring horn sound echoes throughout the street and Petra's eyes widen in surprise because the car is close; so close that she has no time to turn around and run out of its path. She stands there in shock, completely frozen.

Then, she feels someone grab onto her wrist and pull her out of the way just in time. Petra is shaking when she turns to thank her savoir, but he beats her to it.

"Be careful, you idiot," Levi mutters. "Do you need me to hold your hand while we cross the street like fucking kindergarteners?"

She apologizes repeatedly over and over again until Levi finally has to tell her to shut up because she's getting annoying, but even after they cross the street, Petra realizes that he's still holding onto her hand, still giving her warmth and comfort, and she can only smile.

* * *

"Balloon or chocolate?" Levi asks for what must be the billionth time that afternoon. Petra had led them to a pastry shop near their school, where she works part-time. The store is giving out free pink and red balloons and chocolate for Valentine's Day to the people who walk by on the street and his classmate thought that it would be a good way to contribute to the holiday spirit. Levi disagrees completely.

He might as well be a fucking circus clown.

"Chocolate, please," the couple in front of him requests. He heaves a sigh and hands out yet another box of nicely wrapped sweets away. (A bit _too_ nicely wrapped, if you ask him; these people must have a lot of time on their hands.) The couple leaves after thanking him and he wonders why in the world he is wasting a perfectly good Saturday accompanying Petra and doing ridiculous things like this.

And it isn't until a little boy comes up to him and politely asks "Mister, can I have a balloon?" that Levi finally understands what Petra lovs about doing this. It isn't the fact that everyone was so lovey-dovey with each other or the fact that the pastry shop is getting ripped off that was so special about this particular holiday; it is simply getting the warm, fuzzy feeling inside after doing a good deed and watching people's faces light up in joy. It is all about spreading the love.

When it starts getting late and the two of them go back inside the store to put away the extras that were left over, Levi calls out to the girl just before they are about to part ways and head home.

"Did you hear, Petra?"

The girl stops and turns back to face him. She tilts her head slightly. "What?"

Levi walks towards her, closing the gap between them, and leans down to kiss her right on the lips. When he pulls away, he smirks after seeing the surprised look on her face and the light blush that begins for form on her cheeks.

"_It's Valentine's Day."_

* * *

**A/N: My contribution to Valentine's Day. Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review! **

**~Madin456.**


End file.
